Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for an installation into a shower stall that enables lateral movement of a shower curtain or a shower curtain rod.
Description of Related Art
Many shower stalls and bathtubs include the use of a shower curtain to enclose the shower stall during use. The shower curtain is typically installed upon a rod that extends from one sidewall to the opposing side of a shower stall. The shower curtain is typically placed in a stationary position at the edge of the shower stall opening. One drawback to this installation is that the shower curtain can develop mold, fungi, bacteria and other microorganisms over a period of time. As a consequence many users must periodically replace the shower curtain or use cleaners to clean the shower curtain. The cause of the mold or fungi is due to the fact that the shower curtain is closed after use and the moisture remains dormant in the shower stall. This closure of the shower curtain increases the amount of time that moisture is within the enclosed shower stall and therefore increases the likelihood of the buildup of mold, fungi and other bacteria. It would consequently be advantageous to have a system that allows for the lateral movement of the shower curtain to expose the shower stall and therefore decrease the drying time associated with the shower stall after use.